Resident Evil Civilians
by Ookami2
Summary: This is my own idea for a Resident Evil Side Game (this takes place a few hours before Resident Evil 3) Rated R for blood, gore, and scenes of extreme violence


Resident Evil:  Civilians

This is my own idea for a side game; it takes place in Raccoon City during the zombie siege that occurred before Resident Evil 2 and a few hours before 3.   

The lab of the Umbrella chemical plant is all but deserted now.  Inside are a few more employees but most have already run.  The few that have stayed are beyond help; some are already beginning to fall apart mentally and physically.  One female scientist is already scratching and a very bloody scab on her arm.  She is doing it absent mindedly as she stares at someone in the next room, through the glass wall, a look of hunger on her face.  

The person in the next room is young, barely 22, he is black with his hair in braids.  He has on an umbrella lab coat rolled up as the woman watches he is injecting himself with some type of green liquid.  Once he does he rolls down his sleeves again and then opens the drawer near a table.  He pulls out of handgun and looks at the woman.  He seems to contemplate shooting her, then he shrugges and goes out the door on the opposite end of the lab.   Slowly the woman gets up and walks toward the window, dragging her leg as she walks, her skin is beginning to turn blue and the scab she has been scratching is beginning to bleed.  

The scientist runs through the lab with remarkable speed, never slowing as he passes the other scientist, all of whom seem to be dragging their bodies around, and moaning deeply as they reach for him with open mouths.  He walks past most and any that are in his path he shoots in the head without hesitation.  

Soon he has reached a service elevator that quickly takes him up to the main level of the laboratory.

Elena Game:  This is the story that would take place if you played as Elena

On the streets of Raccoon City zombies dominate the streets.  The police are completely ripped apart and people are chased through the streets by zombies as they run for their lives.  One of those people is a young girl of about 17; she has long black hair that she had tied into a pony tail.  She has on black jeans and a gray tank top.  She runs along side a heavier set man and watches as he trips and is quickly devoured by the group of zombies behind them.   Unable to help him she dives into the open door of a restaurant and kicks the door shit behind her.  As she stands she turns to see a zombie quickly converging on her.   It lunges at her and she quickly puts her hands up to grab hold of its chin, keeping its mouth back.  The two of them fall to the floor and she struggles as the zombie tries to get its mouth closer.  With great difficulty she manages to wedge a foot under its chest and kick hard.  The zombie flies back at strikes one of the tables.  

Quickly the girl gets up to run when she notices a dead cop.  His neck has been completely torn out but she notices his gun is still in his hand.  Without wasting time she snatches up the gun and turns to see the zombie advancing on her again.  She aims and fires a bullet directly into the zombies head; it falls back to the ground, dead.  

(Here is where your game begins)

The camera pans slowly over the dead zombie as the girl walks around it slowly.  Her voice can be heard retelling the events as she heads for the door.

GIRL'S VOICE:  My name is Elena.  On September 27th my home, Raccoon City, was attacked by zombies.  By September 28th I was one of the very few people who survived the siege, but I know that is was merely luck.  I wouldn't be lucky forever.

The door that Elena slammed shut begins pounding and the sound of moaning zombies can be heard.

ELENA:  I had to get out of the city.

As Elena heads for the door on the opposite side of the restaurant the zombies break through the door she shut.  Not wanting to waste anymore of the few bullets she has, Elena runs back outside.  The city is full of zombies and only a few people have managed to avoid being bitten the ones that have been bitten are limping away from the zombies and not getting very far.  Elena sees one woman out stripping the human zombies easily only to be caught around the throat by a zombie dog.  It drags her down and she is quickly consumed by all of the zombies that were chasing her.  

Seeing a car with its keys still in the ignition, Elena runs for the car.  Inside the she sees that the dash board is completely smashed in and oil is leaking from the engine into the seat.

ELENA:  I can't drive this out.

Dodging zombies left and right, Elena helps civilians when she can.  Unfortunately this means that her ammo is quickly depleted and she must find more ammo soon.  She is defenseless a she reaches the police station.  She watches as the police and a few surviving civilians make their way into the station, without hesitation she follows them inside.  Inside she falls to her knees next to another young woman.  They both pant heavily from the long run.  The woman is dressed in a long white dress and has long blonde hair.  She is very beautiful even with the horror struck look in her blue eyes.  

WOMAN:  Oh God, what the hell are those things?  

ELENA:  I don't know…  (breathes heavily one last time)…but we should be safe here right?

WOMAN:  Yes.  I think so.  

ELENA:  (recognizing woman) Aren't you Stephanie Silvers?  The mayor's daughter?

STEPHANIE:  Yes I am.  My daddy, he was torn apart by our dog.  The next thing I knew daddy's secretary had turned into one of those things and attacked me so I ran here.  

An officer walks up to them.  He is looking battle worn but hasn't been bitten in by anything.  (If you played 2, you'll recognize this cop as the one Claire meets when she first enters the station)  

OFFICER:  Are you two all right?  

Both Elena and Stephanie nod.  

OFFICER:  Good, Ms. Silvers.  Chief Irons wants to see you; he'll keep an eye on you personally.  

Stephanie nods and gets up; as she leaves she turns and looks at Elena.

STEPHANIE:  What's your name?

ELENA:  Elena.

STEPHANIE:  I'll see you again Elena.  

Stephanie follows the officer.  As Elena watches another officer walks over to her.

OFFICER #2:  Excuse me miss.  Do you have any bullets left in your gun?

Elena shakes her head.  The officer hands her two boxes of handgun bullets and a first aid spray.

OFFICER #2:  Our ammo is scattered right now but we're dispersing what we can.  Just remember to always aim for the head.

ELENA:  Thank you.  (reloads her gun)

OFFICER #2:  You certainly seem to know how to use a gun.

ELENA:  My dad is the owner of the Kendo Gun Shop.  I was on my way to the store to tell him close it for the night when…

OFFICER #2:  I'm sure your father is alive.  Don't worry if he owns a gun shop then he should have more than enough ammo to handle anything out there.

ELENA:  Thank you officer…

OFFICER #2:  My name is Anthony.  And you're welcome.  We're going to hold them off here, be ready.  

Anthony walks away to help other officers barricade the door, meanwhile some officers and civilians are helping bandage up the wounded.  Elena quickly reloads her gun and looks over the ridiculously large lobby of the police station.  


End file.
